Blown Auditions and Angry Sex
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: After blowing an audition at NYADA, Blaine seeks relief from Kurt. A prompt answered.


**A/N: I want to thank GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid for throwing this idea out at me. I don't know how good it's going to be, but we can at least try it…right? And I don't mind some anger sex…right?**

Blaine Anderson threw open the door to the townhouse he shared with his boyfriend-no fiancée, and slammed it shut. He threw his books down on the floor and headed right upstairs. He knew where his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel would be. He opened the door to Kurt's office and looked at him. NYADA had been rough for Blaine today, and he needed a little bit of a release. Kurt had opted to work from home today, because of some complications with the website. Kurt looked up and noticed Blaine was in a foul mood, and that he was removing his cashmere sweater.

"Baby?"

"I had the worst fucking day, Kurt. Now, I don't want to talk about it. Get the fuck over here and just let me fuck you."

Blaine said, not even waiting for Kurt's response. He walked over to the desk and grabbed Kurt by the shirt front and kissed him hard, not caring if he'd hurt him. Today was one of the roughest days that Blaine had had and he needed that release. Kurt's small gasp told him that Kurt was responding to him, and that he didn't mind the way that this had gone. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine shook his head. He palmed Kurt roughly through his jeans and Kurt groaned. Blaine broke the kiss and glared at Kurt.

"Strip. Now."

Kurt nodded and removed all of his clothes. Blaine had finished with his clothes in record speed too, and was back to stroking Kurt roughly. Whenever one of them had a rough day, whether it be at school or work, they did this. It made them feel more reconnected, but they also knew that it had avoided any fights. Lord knows, they'd had enough of that in high school, and the first part of last year. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine pulled away once again. He shoved everything that was on Kurt's desk, off of it and shoved Kurt down onto it.

"Blaine…bad day?"

"The worst. Now shut up and kiss me."

Kurt secretly loved this side of Blaine. This was the part of Blaine that nobody got to see, and he was thankful for that. Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine, who's hands now found Kurt's cock, which was suddenly hard, because of the roughness of Blaine's touches. Kurt was always bewildered knowing that Blaine had chosen him.

"You're overthinking, Kurt. Just stop it and kiss me."

Blaine yanked Kurt's hair, and he moaned the lowest guttural growl that Blaine had ever heard in his life. Kurt kissed him and reached down to stroke Blaine, softly. For their angry, frenzied pace, a soft touch from Kurt had never bothered him. Blaine didn't need soft and gentle, he needed rough and frenzied. He looked at Kurt, who wasn't cooperating, and flipped him over.

"Now, Kurt. You know I love you. But I need to be rough today, so I'm going to be. You know the words to say, if you need me to stop. I honestly don't know if I can right now, but I'm going to try for you, okay? I just need this right now."

Blaine said, sticking his fingers in his mouth and slickening them up. He slid one finger roughly into Kurt's waiting hole and Kurt gasped, first in pain because of the roughness of Blaine's actions, but then in pleasure, because Blaine had pinpoint accuracy when he was fingering Kurt.

"More Blaine."

"More?"

Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded and sighed as Blaine inserted another finger in to stretch him. Blaine moved rapidly, hitting that little bundle of nerves that he knew ripped Kurt apart. He heard Kurt groan loudly and inserted finger number three, much to Kurt's pleasure. He hit those nerves again, and Kurt screamed out in pleasure. Then, without warning, Blaine removed his fingers, and Kurt whined. Blaine couldn't see anything but pure unadulterated lust behind his eyes. Blaine spit into his hand, and lubed his cock up before inserting it into Kurt roughly. He grabbed Kurt's hips and thrust hard into him, digging his fingers into Kurt's hips. He needed this release, and it was helping him calm down. He slammed into Kurt, while Kurt moaned loudly.

"Fuck Blaine, that's so good. Harder, baby…harder."

"You want it harder, Kurt. Tell me, baby. How hard do you want it?"

"I don't want to walk."

Kurt said, knowing that Blaine needed this release sometimes. And he was the one to give it to him. They didn't do it rough all the time, but Kurt knew that when rough angry sex happened, the loving, gentle sex normally followed. Blaine rammed into Kurt's ass with a fierce slam and Kurt called out in pleasure. Blaine knew he was reaching his peak, and he knew if he didn't slow it down, he'd finish way too early. But that's what this was about. Burying himself in his fiancée and taking out any undue stress on his body. Leaving marks that only he and Kurt could see, and that's what made him want to finish this whole thing out.

"Fuck Kurt, you're so tight. How do you manage to still be tight after all these years?"

"I'm so tight for you, Blaine…always for you. Please, don't stop fucking me harder."

Blaine smiled and tugged his man's hair again and moaned when Kurt moaned loudly too. Blaine knew Kurt liked having his hair pulled. It was a kink they both enjoyed from time to time. Blaine leaned down, still moving his hips roughly, and bit the skin right there between the curve of Kurt's back, and the top part of his ass.

"Fuck Blaine, that's so good."

Kurt said, leaning back into Blaine. Blaine reached down and pinched the sensitive skin of Kurt's ass, and then slapped it. He wanted to fuck Kurt hard, but he also needed Kurt to know how much he loved and appreciated him for allowing him to do this.

"I'm so close, Kurt…so close."

"Fucking come, Blaine. Do it."

And Blaine growled. And then shot his load right into Kurt's ass. Kurt groaned as he came roughly into Blaine's hand. After a few minutes of coming down from that high, Blaine moved them gingerly to the red leather couch in the office and lay them down.

"What happened?"

"I blew my audition. Like, I walked in there, and I started singing. I thought I was doing fine, and then I pulled a Rachel. I choked. I literally missed an octave, Kurt. And it's a shame, because I wanted this role! I wanted it bad. So, I left the audition and came straight here."

Kurt nuzzled Blaine softly. This happened after every audition, and Blaine needed to learn confidence after an audition. Kurt knew how much he wanted to play Jean ValJean, and Kurt knew that he was going to get it. But he needed to show that to Blaine. And Blaine smiled, knowing after all the roughness, the tenderness was exactly what he needed.

**A/N: Wasn't my best, but at least I fulfilled it! Thanks for the request! **


End file.
